I'm Your Boyfriend
by My Broken Voice
Summary: contains of 6 different k-pop groups: Boyfriend, MYNAME, Teentop, SHINee, Exo-K, and Exo- M. actual sum: Minwoo decides to find his Noona a boyfriend in return for her always looking out for him. Who will she choose? ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys! This is a little thing a good friend of mine put together on this REALLY hot day in the bay area… She is really into K-pop, you will notice as you read it~ There are a couple mistakes, because we haven't edited it thoroughly, so please bear with us! I edited what I could, while she typed. She does NOT have a fan fiction account, so I decided to upload this for her~ I love my Unni XD**

**_DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the male characters. You = reader's name. 'Kay, are we good? I think we are._**

"MINWOOOOOOO!" You yelled in outrage as your little brother stole your last cookie and bit it in half, then running away.

"HEHE NOONA. COME AND GET ME."

"AARGH, MINWOO! GIVE ME IT BACK!" He abruptly stopped and gave you the other half since he had already eaten the first piece.

"Mianhae Noona, I'm sorry" He apologized. You were used to his constant mood changes so you kept yours and snatched it away. You quickly ate it and glared daggers at him. He was just looking down as if looking back at his faults. Your anger swiftly departed being he was so adorable. You just couldn't stay angry at your only family member for long. Especially after your parents... You hugged him tightly.

"Yah, Kwenchana. It's okay." You cooed which made him happier. With that he happily cleaned up the plates of your guy's little snack. You were just putting away the milk when the door swung open with a loud bang.

"HONEY WE'RE HOME!" Seyong boomed. You rolled your eyes at your bestfriend's enthusiasm. Chunji came in and greeted your fridge. They both sat down and began munching on the chips that Seyong had discovered.

"Yah! Who do you guys think you are to just waltz right in and start eating people's food? Hmm?" The redhead twins looked up, blinked then went back to eating. You sighed. You were used to them doing that. Especially now, they visited almost everyday, since it was only soon after your parents...

"_-ah~ Let's go out." The twins chorused. "We're so bored~" Minwoo over heard it and quickly jumped right in. "NEH NOONA! JEBAL! JEBAL! 3" You sighed in defeat and nodded, but you were secretly wanting to go out as well.

You and Minwoo quickly dressed and went with the twins in a cab to Lotte World. When you guys arrived Minwoo quickly ran in line to a ride. It was the marry-go-round. You sighed. You were good with all rides, but got sick easily. So in order for you to ride everything you would have to start with the easiest and ease it up liek going up a hill. Once getting to the big rides you would also have to take frequent breaks in between.

"Noona, sit next to me!" He patted a silver horse next to his yellow one. You chuckled and got on. Seyong was behind you and Chunji was next to him, behind Minwoo. They were both on red horses which made you laugh some more being they both had red hair and were twins, just like the horses. The ride began and Minwoo politely cheered. Many girls around stopped to gawk at Minwoo and the twins. You felt over joyed to have them in your life.

After that you four went in line to one of the roller coasters since it was the only other ride that wasn't gut wrenching. It didn't have any loops, just one dip. The other option for easy rides would have been the Ferris wheel, but it had always been a tradition to ride that last.

As the coaster went up the hill slowly your group smiled wider and wider as it got up. When it finally dropped you laughed more than screamed being it was fun. Not scary.

You guys went on one more easy going roller coaster than took a break before the big rides. You sat on a bench and let your eyes wander. They landed on a couple cuddling on the bench across from you. You knew it was rude to stare, but you couldn't help it. You had always wanted to know how it felt to be in a relationship, but never had the time to go out on dates. Minwoo came back form the bathroom and caught you staring. He noticed the longing in your face and realization hit him. *Noona must be lonely; ever since Umma and Appa died she had always had to take care of me... I'VE GOT IT! I'LL GET NOONA A BOYFRIEND!* Minwoo's face brightened and began thinking up ideas. *I'll start straight away tomorrow. I will need help. I'll ask Seyong and Chunji hyungs. They love Noona just as much as I do.* He beamed and sat down next to her smiling real wide.

"And why are you so happy?" You asked your bubbly brother. He shook his head, but kept on smiling. Seyong and Chunji came back soon enough and you four went on the big rides.

In between the breaks you had Minwoo slowly explained his plan to the twins. They had noticed your vacant look when seeing couples pass by and agreed. They truly cared for you since they owed you so much from childhood. Giving them food when they were hungry, shelter when they were cold, company when they were lonely. You were the sister they never got, add Minwoo and you get their only family. The twins were orphaned at birth so when your parents died they were there the whole time, understanding everything you two went through.

It was soon dark and you all had to leave. Minwoo quickly snapped a photo of all four of you and sent it to all of you. Chunji called a cab and you were soon off. In the middle of the ride you suddenly realised that you didn't ride the ferris wheel.

"AHH! GUYS! WE DIDN'T RIDE THE FERRIS WHEEL!" You exclaimed. The three guys blinked and then what you had said sunk in. They blinked and nodded. Seyong shrugged. "Next time then" Neither of them were phased by it because they were thinking about who they were going to set you up with. You pouted and looked down, disappointed.

The doorbell rang and you got up to answer it. The twins were over at your house again and quickly advised you to sit down. You blinked then tilted your head.

"Waeyo?" you confusedly asked. They gaev you eyes smiles for assurance. "Minwoo will get it~" Chunji said. "MINWOO! SOMEONE'S. HERE." Seyong said with his teeth still together and his mouth smiling, but his eyes look distressed. Minwoo rushed down the stairs and nearly tripped. He noticed you and gave you a heart stopping smile. "Nee~" He chirped and walked to the door.

You continued your job searching on the newspaper when you heard someone cough. You looked up surprised since the twins weren't sitting down anymore, but standing up on either side of Minwoo and those three weren't alone. Next to Minwoo was a rather tall, light brown haired boy. Very cute. Fit and looked caring. He was looking at you with a straight face, but he seemed happy.

Next to Seyong was a tall flower boy who looked very young and again, Very cute. He had an innocent look to his baby face and brown mushroom hair. He was looking around as if he was nervous and occasionally glanced at you. If you were looking at him he would look away immediately, but he seemed satisfied with what he saw.

Lastly, next to Chunji was a pretty boy. Lighter hair then the first boy, he had a grace to him. He, like the other two, was very cute as well. He looked calmest staring at you, but if you looked carefully you could see the slight incline in the corners of his lips.

"Eh... who are these boys, guys?" You asked, truly and utterly confused. The next that your excited little brother said threw you into a new found land.

"YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" and with that you nearly fell out of your chair.

"BWAH?" Was all you could say. Seyong laughed at you being lost and Chunji shook his head with a grin. The other three mystery men also cracked smiles. They liked you already.

"You heard me! Your boyfriends!" Minwoo repeated. The word 'boyfriends' circled your mind. You looked at all three of your 'boyfriends' then back at Minwoo. You gave him a 'ARE-YOU-FREAKING-CRAZY?' look and went back to your state of insanity.

After you calmed down Minwoo explained.

"Look Noona, I know your lonely. I see the way you look at couples when you see them." Your ears turned red and cheeks pink because of how Minwoo noticed and took care, but also because he just blurted it out with guests at the home.

"Sooo, me and the hyungs went out and picked out a single guy we know for you to meet. You can date them and choose one in the end. Then oyu will live happily ever after!" Minwoo clapped. Seyong rolled his eyes, but you still were uneasy of the thought. Chunji, being the observant one noticed it and took your shoulders. "Come on _-ah, it wouldn't hurt to try? You've always wanted to, didn't you?" He argued. You thought about it and then knew he was right. You decided it was okay since you trusted Minwoo and the twins with your life. "Okay..." You tiredly mumbled.

"Yay! Mine first." Minwoo cheered and ran towards the first boy. Grabbing his arm, he dragged him closer to you until you were infront of him. You turned red and so did he.

"Er... I'm Lee Taemin." He smoothly said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Park _" You replied. He looked up then back down and nodded as if succsessfully storing your name in his mind. He opened his mouth to talk, but Seyong pushed him aside and replaced him with the flower boy.

"Only introductions for now." He barked.

Now that the flower boy was closer to you he seemed really nervous. He wouldn't meet your eyes. Your Noona mode came on and you touched is shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" You asked bending down so that he would have to meet your eyes. He turned red, but seemed to calm down.

"Oh Sehun." He said. You greeted him the same with Taemin. He nodded and turned around. The graceful boy was already standing up waiting for his turn. When Sehun was done he looked at Chunji and smirked. Chunji smirked as well and nodded in my direction. The calm one easily introduced himself unlike the others. You liked that about him.

"Lu Han" He stated. You scruntched your eyebrows at the name. It wasn't Korean.

"I'm part Chinese," He said, as if he read your mind. You blinked, but quickly nodded. You greeted him.

"YAY! First meetings are over!" Minwoo applauded then turned to the twins. "So who is she going out with first?" As if just noticing this problem the three of them stared blankly. You facepalmed in your mind and shook your head. *They didn't plan it out... omg.* Seyong snapped his fingers and had an idea. "Let's just draw names!" And so, they did. The winner ended up to be Taemin...

"Taemin-ah is here" You called. "Okay! Have fun~" Minwoo called. The boys didn't tell you, but the three of them had secretly made bets with each other about who you would choose. Naturally, they chose their own person which they introduced you too.

Taemin walked over and you greeted him. "Where are we going?" You asked him. He blew air into his bangs. "I don't know... I wasn't expected to be the first one so I didn't really plan anything. I'm sorry." You softened but took his hand. "It's alright! We can just do whatever. Roam. Be free!" You sang and ran around. He laughed at your enthusiasm and was now glad he got to see it before any of the other guys. You two ended up at the park and played around. You ran straight for the swings since they were your favorite. You got on and he pushed you unexpectedly. You were shocked at first, but let it go and laughed, imagining you were flying high.

You two then went to the fountain. You accidently splashed him when throwing the coin in. It was hot so he shouldn't have mind, but playing around, he angrily splashed you back. You yelled in delight at the cold liquid coming into contact with your warm skin and splashed him right back this time. You were soon soaked and walked around to dry. Since it was only the outer layers of your clothing you took off your jackets and laid them in the grass to dry. You and Taemin on the other hand went under the shade of a big tree and leaned against the trunk. You did riddles and jokes and soon enough it was noon. Taemin walked you back home and bid goodbye. You had to admit, you were slightly disappointed that he had to leave, but then realized you would see him again.

"How was it?" Minwoo asked. He noticed your genuine smile and smiled himself. He pulled you into a hug and twirled you around.

"It was fun" You confessed. He yelped with happiness and nudged the twins each. They rolled their eyes. "Just you wait, my pick is next." You over heard and nodded. So Luhan was next...

The next day Luhan came over in a nice black car. You were surprised that he could drive. You waved goodbye to the boys at home. Minwoo and Chunji were waving bye with smiles, but Seyong only waved, angered that he was drawn last even when it was his idea.

"Hello~" Luhan suavely said. You greeted him back and got in the passenger's seat. "So, where are we going?" You asked. "You'll see" He mysterously said. You really liked his voice, though. It was smooth and rich. It attracted you. Few minutes passed and you two made small chat. He was kind and never pressed you to far. You were grateful for his politeness. Soon you arrived at a shopping mall/market place! You awed. You used to visit with your mom, dad, and Minwoo before when you were young. You remebered some things and hoped they were still there.

You slowly wandered around then noticed you were on a date. You turned to your left and then right and finally behind you. Luhan was no where in sight. You heaved a sigh then heard a fantastical voice, "What's wrong?" You turned to the front and saw Luhan holding a plastic bag. You blinked then asked where he had gone.

"Haha. You wandered off without a word so I decided to buy some food. I'm glad I found you." He stated. You suddenly felt guilty. "I'm so-" "It's alright. I get excited here too." He breathed in and looked around. He really looked like a model.

"Do you want to eat now or later?" He asked. As if it heard him, your stomach growled. Luhan laughed and you turned pink.

"Hehe, cute. I'll take that as a yes?" You nodded and refused to meet his eyes. He didn't mind and took your hand and lead you to a bench. He opened up the plastic to reveal three hot pork buns. Your eyes rounded. *OMO. I LOVE THESE!* He stooped down to see your reaction and laughed. He swiftly took one, removed the paper bottom, and handed it to you. You blinked then took it with shaky hands. He did the same with another one and took a bite. In the middle of chewing he looked over at you.

"What's wrong?" He swallowed. "Too hot?" You were still in shock. *How did he know...?* He took the bun and split it into quarters and blew them. He handed them to you and you looked at him. His eyes were sincere. You finally took one and bit it. He gave you heart stopping eye smiles then continued eating his. A happy, happy smile grew on your face as you ate. Soon enough you two finsihed at the same time. There was one left.

"You take it." You two insisted on the same time. You both laughed and it was you this time that moved first. You picked it up and split it in half. You handed him one and kept the other for yourself. "Let's share it~" You gave him eye smiles too and he laughed. You two slowly finshed and walked around.

You found a photo booth and pushed him in. You turned it on and as if by instinct you two made the same poses. At the end you took one copy and he took the other. He would cherish it for a while. The rest of the day went by in a breeze. He took you home and bid goodbye, and just like with Taemin you felt disappointed.

"So? So? How was it?" Chunji asked you. You chuckled because you never saw Chunji so hyper. You gave them eye smiles just like you did with Luhan and put two thumbs up. "It was great." Since you were tired you went up to bed. Along the way you heard the boys arguing and smiled.

"HA! SHE SAID IT WAS GREAT!"

"Hyung, it's not nice to tease..."

"JUST. WAIT."

You fell asleep thinking about your next date, Sehun...

"Sehun?" You turned your head to the side to see a frustrated Sehun walk up to the steps of your house. He was mumbling to himself.

"Aish. I'm so stupid. ARGH" He clutched his head. Worried you ran to him. "What's wrong?" He looked back and then jumped back. You were terribly confused. "Sehun?"

"Ahhh, I'm sorry _-ah, I didn't think I would be picked last so I didn't worry! I'm so sorry!" You were still confused and grabbed his shoulders. "What's. wrong." He gulped then finally said it. "I have work today." He lowered his head in dismay. It took a second for it to sink in and you bursts into giggles. He scrunched his eyeborws then became the confused one. "What's so funny?"

You wiped a tear and tried to speak. "That's it? That's why you were freaking out? Haha, Sehun, I don't mind if you will be at work. I can wait." His eyes rounded "Really?" You nodded with an assuring smile. "Of course." He jumped with joy and you burst into giggles once again. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "I will tell Seyong-hyung"

Turns out Sehun worked at a tapioca shop. The smell when you walked in was so alluring and nice. He led you to a table and clocked in. You noticed girls staring at him and smiled warmly. *He's popular*

Sehun was fast and good with the machines and orders and ingredients. He didn't make one mistake. When the flow of customers slowed down he stopped and noticed you staring. "Wanna give it a try?" He asked. You sat up in surprise then shook your head. "No, no. I'm not good with that." "Nonsense." He said and grabbed you around the counter.

"Since making the acutal drinks is pretty hard, I'll let you put the tapioca in the cups. You nodded as he explained. A customer came in and you made the tapioca order. Sehun finished the drink and you clapped. "Yay~ I did it!" He smiled and nodded. "Yes you did!"

Suddenly an overflow of customers came in and everything became a blur. After only thirty minutes you and Sehun were panting and covered with substances. Very sticky.

You looked at him the same time he did and laughed. You wiped off his face and did the same with yours. "I have a break now so you can go clean up, I'll meet you at the table before." You nodded and went to freshen up. You came out and sat down, soon enough Sehun did as well holding two drinks. He gave you a pink one as he started drinking a green one. "What is this?" You asked looking at the pink liquid, ice, and small tapioca. He shrugged "Strawberry milk tea." Your eyes widened. *What do these boys eat? How'd they all know what I like?* Sehun on the other hand was smiling *Thanks Seyong-hyung*

Halfway through your drinks the manager came out and sat at your table. You and Sehun bowed. "Sehun, who is your friend?"

"Park _, sir." He answered. "Yes, yes. May I ask you something miss?" You blinked but nodded. "May you want to work here?" Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. You nodded furiously. You were looking for a job anyway. "Great! You can work the same hours as Sehun here, and he can teach you." Sehun smiled. "Thank you sir." You both said. You high fived him and he took you home.

After Sehun went back to work you broke the news to The boys. They cheered. Especially Seyong.

So for the next month, it was happy. With walks in the park with Taemin, shopping sprees with Luhan, work days with Sehun, and still seeing your Minwoo, Seyong, and Chunji. You were so happy. You thanked your parents in the sky for this great gift.

You were with all SIX of the boys that day. It was one of those lazy days so no one really had plans. That's when, just like before, the twins suggested a trip to Lotte World. Everyone agreed and packed into a van. The ride was cheerful.

During the ride though, you began thinking about who you were going to officially go out with... Everyone were such good candidates that its was so hard. You decided to let fate decide and you had a feeling today would be that day.

To be truthful, All three of the boys had adored you, but like the way the twins did. Sisterly, not lover. All except one...

At the park Minwoo started with the merry-go-round again, so you were all forced to join in. You giggled, cheered, and laughed all throughout as the boys would make funny faces at you the whole time.

After that you went on the small roller coaster. Turns out, Sehun was really scared to you had to go with him for comforting reasons. He felt secure with you there.

After the ride Luhan sneaked off and bought you and him pork buns, but none for the others. When he returned the boys pretended to beat him up as you enjoyed your pork buns~ Luhan playfully asked for help, but you rejected and pretended to cuddle with your food instead of saving him. He pouted and the boys laughed.

You started going on the bigger rides to quickly so Taemin had to get you water. Water to you and him were special now, since you two had gotten in trouble so many times with the police about splashing in the water. He made a fishy face as you drank so you almost spit it on Minwoo. "NOONA!" He yelled and jumped back. You swallowed the gulp and quickly laughed with Taemin. Minwoo pouted and stomped his feet. You hugged him as apology and he forgave it.

It was getting late and you refused to miss the Ferris wheel this time so you dragged all six of them with you. Minwoo went to the bathroom so he got in line late. Seyong and Chunji got in one cart together. It was you, Luhan, Sehun, and Taemin. You stepped into the cart and the boys eyed each other. You frowned that no one offered to ride with you. The worker got irritated and pulled one of them randomly in along with you. It was Sehun.

You took this as the fate you were waiting for and let it unwind. As you and Sehun began to slowly incline in height, Sehun got more nervous of falling. The wind made the cart rock and he quickly grabbed your arm. You weren't startled any longer. You gazed up at him and he caught your stare. His fear seemed to disappear. Before you knew it you two were leaning in closer and closer untill your lips finally met. Sehun had been waiting for this moment for ever since he could remeber. You were enjoying it too. You two shared the sweet kiss for lord knows how long.

Getting off the ride you two were hand in hand and the other five boys knew. They cheered and patted backs. You entered Lotte World single and left in an official relationship. One you have been wanting for so long. As if Minwoo had read the future, you lived happily ever after.~

THE END

_**A COUPLE NOTES FROM THE ACTUAL AUTHOR:**_

_**Noona- a word used by Korean males to address an female older than them that they are close to.**_

_**Hyung- a word used by Korean males to address a male older than them that they are close to **_

_**Mianhae- "I'm sorry" In Korean**_

_**Kwenchana- "I'm okay" in Korean**_

_**Jebal- "please" in Korean **_

_**Lotte World- an amusement park in South Korea**_

_**Waeyo- "Why" in Korean**_

_**I do not own any of the male characters used in this fanfic. The female character, or the reader, is an OC. Please insert your name when you see**_: _

_**Minwoo- Member of k-pop group Boyfriend**_

_**Seyong- Member of k-pop group MYNAME**_

_**Chunji- Member of k-pop group TEENTOP**_

_**Taemin- Member of k-pop group SHINee**_

_**Sehun- Member of k-pop group EXO-K**_

_**Luhan- Member of k-pop group EXO-M**_

_**Nee/Neh- "Yes" in Korean**_


End file.
